This application claims the priority of German Application No. 10 2005 043 232.8, filed Sep. 9, 2005, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a device for starting the engine of a motor vehicle with an authentification device, which includes an access entitlement device that the user can carry and a vehicle-side access entitlement test device with a receptacle for the access entitlement unit, and with a tripping unit including a tripping element, which when activated can initiate an engine start.
Such devices are used in a variety of modern motor vehicles. Therefore, there is no need for a conventional ignition key. For the access entitlement test, the access entitlement unit is usually, for example, first inserted into the receptacle of the access entitlement test device. Then, upon actuating the tripping element, the engine start is initiated. The tripping unit (or at least the tripping element) is, as a rule, spatially separated from this receptacle in the motor vehicle. This separation necessitates, first of all, a separate cabling for both the receptacle and also the tripping element. Secondly, the operator cannot insert the access entitlement unit into its destination position in one continuous sequence of movements; neither can he actuate the tripping element in one continuous sequence of movements.
An attempt to avoid these drawbacks is known from DE 103 59 013 A1. The teaching of DE 103 59 013 A1 focuses predominantly on dispensing with a separate vehicle-sided tripping element and the associated simplified cabling in a motor vehicle. Instead of a separate vehicle-sided tripping element, DE 103 59 013 A1 proposes that a tripping element be provided on the access entitlement unit or that an engine start be initiated by a suitable positioning of the access entitlement unit.
However, such a device and/or its operation are not regarded as advantageous and desirable by every operator. Such a viewpoint is based on a number of reasons, which shall be explained below.
An engine start, which is initiated merely by suitably positioning the access entitlement unit and does not require, for example, a dedicated operating action, may be inadvertently initiated and/or may surprise a novice operator. In the worst case, an inadvertently initiated or surprising engine start may result in damage to the motor vehicle and/or the environment of the motor vehicle—in addition to an unpleasant surprise for the operator and perhaps other occupants of the vehicle. Moreover, many users appreciate the necessity of a dedicated operating action for starting the engine, for example, because the operation of the vehicle is, thus, better controlled by the operator and the reactions of the vehicle remain understandable to the operator.
The design of a tripping element, according to DE 103 59 013 A1, which is provided directly on an access entitlement unit, is severely limited, as a rule, owing to the limited construction space and the limited supply of energy to the access entitlement unit that the user may carry. For example, such a tripping element may have only very small dimensions. In addition, shape features may not be adequately considered. Such features usually serve to give the operator, upon actuating the tripping element, a pleasant haptic feeling and a high-quality impression of the vehicle that is ultimately linked either consciously or unconsciously to this haptic feeling. Such construction features include, for example, the travel distance and the mechanical resistance on actuating a tripping element.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for starting the engine of a motor vehicle that is characterized by an improved manipulability.
This problem is solved by a device for starting the engine of a motor vehicle with an authentification device, which comprises an access entitlement device that the user can carry and a vehicle-sided access entitlement test device with a receptacle for the access entitlement unit, and with a tripping unit, which comprises a tripping element, which when activated can initiate an engine start, wherein the tripping element and the receptacle are connected mechanically together in such a manner that the tripping element is actuatable by moving in essence translatorically the access entitlement unit, inserted into the receptacle. Alternatives, advantageous embodiments, and further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
According to the invention, the tripping element and the receptacle are connected mechanically together in such a manner that the tripping element can be actuated by moving, in essence, translatorically the access entitlement unit, inserted into the receptacle.
Therefore, the operator may insert the access entitlement unit into the receptacle in one continuous sequence of movements, and then actuate the tripping element by depressing and/or pushing, for example, against the access entitlement unit with one or several fingers, thus displacing, in essence, said access entitlement unit translatorically. If the access entitlement unit and its receptacle are constructed correspondingly, precisely the translatoric displacement of the access entitlement unit (in the simplest case “depressing” said access entitlement unit) appears to the operator as a continuous continuation of the preceding insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle. In contrast, the necessity of turning, as in the case, for example, of a conventional ignition key and/or ignition lock, would interrupt the continuous sequence of movements after insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle.
An advantage of the invention lies in the fact that such a continuous sequence of movements is made possible. However, the operator also has the option of interrupting the sequence of movements between the insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle and the translatoric displacement. In addition, the targeted technical additional measures may automatically cause at least a brief interruption and, thus, avoid an inadvertent engine start.
Preferably, the translatoric displacement of the access entitlement unit for actuating the tripping element is carried out in essence in the direction in which the access entitlement unit was inserted previously into the receptacle. The sequence of movements required for both steps appears to the operator as especially continuous and, hence, is perceived as being easy to perform.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receptacle for the access entitlement unit is attached to the tripping element such that the sole requirement is to manipulate the access entitlement unit, with the access entitlement unit inserted into the receptacle, in order to actuate the tripping element. The concept “manipulation of an object” is defined within the meaning of the invention as touching the object and/or the direct application of force and/or torque to the object. Therefore, apart from the access entitlement unit, the operator does not have to touch or actuate in any manner whatsoever any other components.
For example, the tripping element may be constructed as the bottom of an operating element, in particular as a push button. Then, the access entitlement unit may be affixed in such a manner to the tripping element, for example, by a magnetic connection or a detachable snap connection, and may be constructed such that it is suitable to act as the top of the operating element. Then, the operator may mount the top on the bottom and initiate the engine start by actuating the operating element, comprising the top and the bottom. The actuation of the assembled operating element automatically actuates the tripping element. During the actuating operation the operator generally manipulates (i.e., touches) merely the top of the operating element, thus the access entitlement unit, to which then direct force and/or torque is applied.
Therefore, the access entitlement unit itself may represent an essential component of a push button that is depressed in order to actuate the tripping element. This essential component of the push button may be initially absent from the tripping unit, is then added in the form of an access entitlement unit, and finally depressed for the purpose of actuating the tripping element.
The operator has a number of options for operating such a device. After inserting the access entitlement unit into the receptacle, he may continue to retain in his grip in an especially advantageous manner the access entitlement unit, for example, between his thumb and his index finger, and then actuate the tripping element as a continuation of a continuous movement. Therefore, following insertion of the access entitlement unit into its receptacle, it is not necessary for the operator to release his grip of the access entitlement unit in order to initiate the engine start.
As an alternative, however, the operator may also insert first the access entitlement unit into its receptacle on the tripping element, with the result that a new operating element, composed of the access entitlement unit and the tripping element, is produced; and then the operator may consciously interrupt or suspend his movement. Then, the operator may initiate the engine start at a later time by actuating the operating element, composed of the access entitlement unit and the tripping element.
In the present invention the cabling complexity may be minimized, because, for example, the tripping element and the receptacle, attached to the tripping element, may be constructed such that both can be connected to a wiring harness of the motor vehicle via a single multiple wire cable joint.
Since the tripping element is provided on the vehicle side, the vehicle developer has, in principle, wide freedom of discretion in shaping the operating elements, known from the prior art, for the purpose of designing the tripping element. For an advantageous implementation of the present invention one must also take into consideration that the access entitlement unit should be attachable to the tripping element with sufficient rigidity, because the actuation of the tripping element is to be carried out by manipulating the access entitlement unit; and the mechanical pressure, which is thus generated, must be transferred to the tripping element in order to actuate the same.
Structural freedom, which is obtained and/or gained, according to the invention, makes it possible, for example, to give the operator, upon actuating the tripping element or rather the operating unit, (composed of the access entitlement unit and the tripping element), a pleasant haptic feeling and an impression of a high-quality vehicle that is ultimately linked either consciously or unconsciously to this haptic feeling. In addition, for example, the travel distance and the mechanical resistance on actuating a tripping element, constructed as a push button, may be dimensioned in a suitable manner, according to the methods known from the prior art.
The actuation of the tripping element is carried out, according to such embodiments of the present invention, preferably against a mechanical resistance. The concept of “a mechanical resistance” is also and particularly defined as a mechanical resistance that may vary over the actuating time and/or the travel distance. Even an active haptic feedback to the operator may be realized by means of the methods, known to this end from the prior art, as a further development of the invention.
Preferably, the inventive device exhibits measures for detecting the presence of the access entitlement unit in the receptacle. Such measures are provided on the vehicle side, in particular in the vehicle-side access entitlement test device and/or in the access entitlement unit. The fact that the access entitlement unit was inserted into the receptacle can be detected by the motor vehicle and, if desired, by its data-processing components.
Preferably, the presence of the access entitlement unit in the receptacle of the access entitlement test device and/or the vehicle-side detection of this presence may initiate an access entitlement test. Such an access entitlement test may be carried out by methods that are well-known. Owing to a successfully completed access entitlement test, a state transition may be initiated on the vehicle side. For example, an ignition voltage may be applied to a vehicle terminal; and/or a lighting effect may be initiated; and/or information may be issued to the operator.
As an alternative, such an access entitlement test may also be carried out already beforehand in a manner that is also well-known, for example, by so-called “keyless go” systems. However, then the insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle of the access entitlement test device may also initiate an additional access entitlement test. Even upon successful completion of this second access entitlement test, a state transition may be initiated on the vehicle side.
As an alternative or in addition, the insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle of the access entitlement test device may initiate a vehicle-side state transition, if desired, even an engine start, without actually testing the access entitlement. Even though then an access entitlement is not necessarily tested, this case, too, may be subsumed under the concepts used in the claims: “authentification device,” “access entitlement unit,” and “access entitlement test device” in favor of a succinct and apt expression.
To detect the presence of the access entitlement unit in the receptacle, the access entitlement unit and the receptacle may be constructed in such a manner, for example, that owing to the presence of the access entitlement unit in the receptacle, a switch is closed. In this respect, a variety of alternatives are contemplated. For example, the access entitlement unit may include a magnet, the presence of which causes a Reed switch to be closed; and/or the access entitlement unit may exhibit a surface, some of which at least conducts electricity and by which a contact is closed when the access entitlement unit is inserted into the receptacle.
A vehicle-sided state transition, which is initiated via insertion of the access entitlement unit into the receptacle, may consist of releasing the tripping element especially in view of the actual ability to initiate an engine start. Preferably, an engine start can be initiated only by actuating the tripping element, when the access entitlement unit is inserted into the receptacle and, if desired, a corresponding access entitlement test has been successfully completed.
Preferably, the receptacle exhibits a recess, into which the access entitlement unit is first slid or placed and then, to initiate the engine start, is slid and/or inserted even further. The recess may be constructed, for example, in the shape of a trough. Then, a substantially oval or spherically-shaped access entitlement unit may be placed in an especially simple manner by the operator into the corresponding—for example, semi-oval or semi-spherically shaped—trough. In a substantially horizontal configuration of the receptacle, for example, in the central console, the access entitlement unit cannot even be rolled or slid out of such a trough.
As an alternative or in addition, the tripping element and the access entitlement unit may be constructed in such a manner that the access entitlement unit is or may be mounted in such a manner on the tripping element that it stays there without the operator continuing to hold it.
According to a first further development of the present invention, the tripping element may be operated only when the access entitlement unit is present in the receptacle; and, if desired, a respective access entitlement test has been successfully completed. To this end, the tripping element may be constructed such that it can be mechanically locked. For the locking operation, for example, either a locking pin may be slid into the tripping element perpendicular to its direction of motion; or a push button, acting as a tripping element, may be constructed with an active force feedback in such a manner and controlled in such a manner that the operator cannot depress the push button (or can depress it only with a large amount of force). Such a locking is maintained preferably as long as the access entitlement unit is not inserted into the receptacle; and, if desired, a corresponding access entitlement test has not been successfully completed.
Such a further development is possible only with the invention, since a lockable tripping element, which is required to this end, calls for a design that requires a lot of equipment and could not be disposed, for example, on an access entitlement unit, which the user can carry and which is disclosed in DE 103 59 013 A1.
According to a second further development of the present invention, the personal data of at least one operator can be stored in the access entitlement unit and can be transferred from the access entitlement unit to the motor vehicle. First of all, this makes it possible to apply all of the methods that are known from the prior art for personalizing and individualizing a motor vehicle by means of an access entitlement unit. Such methods include both the transfer of personal data between several motor vehicles and the generation of personal data, acquired from the motor vehicle, for example, on a home PC and their utilization in the motor vehicle. For example, it is also contemplated to store and/or transfer seat settings, passenger configurations, vehicle configurations, pieces of music, instructional and entertainment programs, such as MP3 players, radio frequencies, telephone numbers, programming of a multifunctional operating system, navigation addresses, mood scenarios, a garage opening function, toll-related data, gasoline bills and/or consumption measurements and the like.
The access entitlement unit may also be constructed such that it is suitable for communicating when a suitable counter-point is available and for transferring personal data between different types of motor vehicles. In this way the personal data, stored in the access entitlement unit, may also be used by the operator for adapting rental vehicles, second vehicles, third vehicles, etc. Upon access to the respective data, such data may also be used, for example, to invoice/calculate fleet consumption, average consumption and/or performance per kilometer; to prepare an automatic record of trips; to invoice rental vehicles; to program the ideal route; to store addresses; to store so-called scenic tours; to order a replacement vehicle at the car dealer; to analyze customer behavior; to collect shop data and/or to see the total cost of the vehicle.
Secondly, such personal data may be used in an advantageous manner in a special connection with the present invention. For example, the personal data may be used to adapt the mechanical resistance, against which the tripping element is actuated, as a function of the personal data. To this end, the personal data may be transmitted from the access entitlement unit to the tripping unit.
To couple the access entitlement unit to a PC and/or another data-processing and/or configuration unit, an inventive device may comprise a suitable coupling station.
According to a third further development of the present invention, the access entitlement unit exhibits at least one optical display element. Such a display element makes it possible to show information to the operator outside the vehicle when the user carries the access entitlement unit or also in the interior of the vehicle, for example, while operating the vehicle.
Such a display element may be used in an especially advantageous manner, when the vehicle data are transferable from the motor vehicle to the access entitlement unit. The optical display element of the access entitlement unit may then be used to display the vehicle data.
The display element may be used in particular to visualize to the operator the current state of the motor vehicle and/or the access entitlement unit as well as, if desired, information regarding the applicability of the access entitlement unit with respect to the current state.
Preferably, the optical display element is suitable for indicating to the operator the readiness of the motor vehicle to initiate the engine start. For example, after the access entitlement unit has been inserted into its receptacle, the display element may send a graphic, symbolic or textual display that makes it clear to the operator that the motor vehicle is ready to initiate the engine start and, if desired, that gives additional instructions.
For example, in an embodiment of the invention, in which the access entitlement unit and the tripping element form together an assembled operating element, the display “PUSH TO START” may appear after the access entitlement unit has been inserted into its receptacle. This makes it clear to the operator that in the current situation he may initiate an engine start by depressing the access entitlement unit.
While operating the vehicle, the display element of the access entitlement unit may be used to display selected vehicle data, which are usually displayed, according to the prior art, in the instrument cluster or at another site in the motor vehicle. In this way the information density may be equalized in the instrument cluster or at a different site in the motor vehicle.
Thus, the display element of the access entitlement unit may also be used in different phases of the vehicle deployment, especially during the actual operation of the vehicle (e.g., when the engine is running) and also during a preparatory phase (access entitlement unit in receptacle, but tripping element has not been actuated yet) for the purpose of displaying selected vehicle data.
Outside the motor vehicle, the display element may reproduce, for example, time-related information, for example a clock time or the remaining parking entitlement period.
In general it is advantageous—even in embodiments that deviate from the invention—if in a device of the class cited in the introductory part of the specification, the tripping element and the receptacle for the access entitlement unit are disposed on the vehicle side in such a manner that the tripping element can be operated without the operator's hand, which inserts the access entitlement unit into the receptacle, having to regrasp the tripping element. In this context the term “to regrasp” is defined in particular as a complete or partial release, followed up by another grasping motion. If such a regrasping is avoided, an insertion of the access entitlement unit into its destination position and a necessary operating action for initiating the engine start may ensue in one continuous sequence of movements. Therefore, the manipulability of the device for starting the engine is improved, compared to the prior art.
According to a device of the aforementioned class that is contemplated as an alternative to the invention, the tripping element may also be shifted in principle at a non-vanishing distance relative to the receptacle for the access entitlement unit. However, the distance must be kept very small, preferably in the range of a few centimeters; and the direction of the displacement must be selected such that the tripping element can be comfortably operated by an operator, while the operator's hand grasps the access entitlement unit in a way that is appropriate for inserting the access entitlement unit into the receptacle. Preferably, the distance and the direction of the offset is selected such that the operator inserts the access entitlement unit, which is held in essence between the index finger and the thumb, into the receptacle and may easily actuate the tripping element without regrasping, i.e., in the same continuous sequence of movements with the small finger, the ring finger and/or the middle finger of the same hand. In such a device that is contemplated as an alternative, the distance must be selected correspondingly smaller than or equal to the radius of action that remains for the small finger, the ring finger and/or the middle finger of the hand of a conventional operator when said operator holds the access entitlement unit in essence between the index finger and the thumb of the same hand. The decisive factor for establishing the direction of the offset is, in which spatial position the operator normally grasps the access entitlement unit. In the event that the access entitlement unit is grasped normally in an overhand grip, i.e., with the thumb from the bottom and the index finger from the top, while inserting into the receptacle, then from the operator's view the tripping element must be arranged preferably in essence to the right of the receptacle, if desired, slightly offset to the top. In the event that the access entitlement unit is grasped normally in a side grip, i.e., with the thumb from the left and the index finger from the right, then from the operator's view the tripping element must be arranged preferably in essence above, if desired, slightly offset to the right of the receptacle. The above description relates to a design for operating with the right hand of the operator. A design for operating with the left hand of the operator may be constructed so as to be mirror-inverted with analogous considerations. The operator's favored spatial position for grasping the access entitlement unit depends chiefly on the shape of the access entitlement unit and the arrangement of the receptacle in the motor vehicle. Therefore, it can be specifically influenced by these shape characteristics.
Similarly, the dimensions of the distance and the direction of the offset may be the basis for the consideration that the operator holds the access entitlement unit in essence between the middle finger and the thumb of the same hand. Then for the distance between the receptacle and the tripping element the upper limit is the radius of action that remains for the index finger of a hand of a conventional operator, when the operator holds the access entitlement unit in essence between the middle finger and the thumb. Even in the event the access entitlement unit is grasped between the middle finger and the thumb, the decisive factor for establishing the direction of the offset between the receptacle and the tripping element is, in which spatial position the access entitlement unit is normally grasped by the operator. In the event that the access entitlement unit shall be held in an overhand grip, i.e., with the thumb from the bottom and the middle finger from the top, while inserting the access entitlement unit into the receptacle, the tripping element must be arranged from the operator's view preferably in essence to the left of the receptacle, if desired, slightly offset to the top. In the event that the access entitlement unit is normally grasped in a side grip, i.e., with the thumb from the left and the middle finger from the right, the tripping element must be arranged from the operator's view preferably in essence above the receptacle. To insert the access entitlement unit into the receptacle in an underhand grip, i.e., with the thumb from the top and the middle finger from the bottom, the tripping element must be arranged from the operator's view preferably in essence to the right of the receptacle, if desired slightly offset to the bottom. The above description relates in turn to a design for operating with the right hand of the operator. A design for operating with the left hand of the operator may be constructed so as to be mirror-inverted with analogous considerations.
In such a device, which is contemplated as an alternative, the receptacle for the access entitlement unit and the tripping element may be mounted on an operating component that is integrated jointly into an instrument panel or the center console of the motor vehicle. Then the cabling complexity may be minimized. For example, the operating component in such a case may be designed in such a manner that it can be connected to the cable harness of the motor vehicle by means of a single multi-wire cable joint.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.